Watchdogs/Gallery
Season 1 "The Picnic" S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Army.png S1e2a Flaming Skulls.jpg S1e2a The Picnic - Watchdogs Army.png S1e2a The Picnic - Rock.png S1e2a The Picnic - Scissor.png S1e2a The Picnic - Paper.png S1e2a The Picnic - ruber eye 1.png S1e2a The Picnic - ruber eye 2.png S1e2a The Picnic - dinosour.png S1e2a The Picnic - lazer eyed dinosour.png S1e2a The Picnic - Hater robot posing 1.png S1e2a The Picnic - Hater robot posing 2.png S1e2a The Picnic - Hater robot posing 3.png S1e2a The Picnic - Hater robot posing 4.png S1e2a The Picnic - Hater robot posing 5.png S1e2a ThePicnic-01.jpg S1e2a Almost ate without offering to share.jpg S1e2a The Picnic - they're really good.png S1e2a Watchdog "He ain't lying".png S1e2a Watchdog flying over Wander.png S1e2a The Picnic - arghhh.png S1e2a The Picnic - falls.png S1e2a The Picnic - sandwich litter.png S1e2a The Picnic - sandwich skating 1.png S1e2a The Picnic - sandwich skating 2.png S1e2a Watchdogs and Fist Fighters facepalming.png "The Greatest" S1e01a Hate's great! Best villain!.jpg S1e1a Watchdogs emerge.jpg S1e1a Watchdog kicking Binglebop.png S1e1a Binglebops smooshed together.png S1e1a Binglebops zapped in the antennae.png S1e1a Binglebop tased.png S1e1a Running to the fair.jpg S1e1a Fair still in distress.jpg S1e1a Watchdogs beholding Wander.jpg S1e1a Watchdog army see Wander's shadow.jpg S1e1a What's your name.jpg S1e1a Wander grabbed.png S1e1a Take him to Lord Hater.jpg S1e1a Fists pounding.jpg S1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 1.jpg S1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 2.jpg S1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 3.jpg S1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 4.jpg S1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 5.jpg S1e1a Wander getting taken 1.jpg S1e1a Wander getting taken 2.jpg S1e1a Wander getting taken 3.jpg S1e1a Wander "Thanks, fellas".jpg 2.png 3.png 4.png S1e1a Watchdogs on the merry-go-round.png S1e1a Watchdogs playing balloon darts.png 7.png 8.png S1e1a Watchdogs eating ice cream.png 10.png S1e1a Watchdogs kissing.png Wander and Sylvia dancing.jpg Wander and Sylvia dancing 2.jpg S1e1a Sylvia taunting Lord Hater.jpg S1e1a Sylvia taunting Lord Hater 2.jpg S1e1a Sylvia taunting Lord Hater 3.jpg Hater and Watchdogs.jpg Peepers without hat.jpg Enraged Peepers.jpg Hater and Wander.jpg Hater and Wander 2.jpg Hater and Wander 3.jpg Hater and Wander 4.jpg Hater and Wander 5.jpg Hater and Wander with Sylvia.jpg S1e1a Wander and Sylvia scared.jpg Hater with scared Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e1a Wander hugging Lord Hater.jpg Wander challenging Hater.jpg Wander challenging Hater 3.jpg Hotdog Eating.png S1e1a Hot dog eatin'.jpg Hater and Watchdogs leaving.jpg "The Fugitives" Without hat and helmet.png S1e2b Watchdogs marching past wanted poster.png S1e2b Watchdogs Ufos watch mode.JPG S1e02b Wander and Sylvia hiding from Watchdogs 1.jpg S1e02b Wander and Sylvia hiding from Watchdogs 2.jpg S1e02b Wander and Sylvia hiding from Watchdogs 3.jpg S1e02b Wander and Sylvia hiding from Watchdogs 4.jpg S1e02b Watchdogs with flashlights.jpg S1e2b Wander comes running.jpg S1e2b Watchdogs crowded on hill.jpg S1e2b Ship blasts off.jpg Eeeeeeeeeeeeeck.png Little wander.png How do we do this.png Devious plan.png S1e2b Slug crying "Help!".png S1e2 oh no.png S1e2 being dragged away.png S1e2b Wander being taken to the prison.JPG S1e2 whoa.png S1e2 glowing.png S1e02b Wander notices Sylvia glowing.png S1e2 it's beautiful.png S1e2 handcuffed.png S1e2 what is that.png "The Pet" S1e04 Captain Tim in Lord Hater's ship 2.jpg S1e04 Captain Tim in Lord Hater's ship 3.jpg S1e04 Captain Tim in Lord Hater's ship 4.jpg S1e04 Watchdog screaming.jpg "The Prisoner" S1e3b Mall area of ship.jpg S1e3b Wander skips through.jpg S1e3b Wander halts.jpg S1e3b Wander sees a map.jpg S1e03b Wander at the food court.jpg S1e03b Peepers "GRAB HIM!".jpg S1E3bP054.png S1E3bP055.png S1E3bP059.png "The Little Guy" S1e7 Watchdog sleeping quarters entrance.jpg S1e7 Sleeping Watchdogs.jpg S1e7 Westley first appearance.jpg S1e7 Alarm goes off.jpg S1e7 Westley 'An emergency breifing!'.jpg S1e7 Westley about to jump.jpg S1e7 Westley bed slam.jpg S1e7 Westley falls out of bed.jpg S1e7 Westley falls past the sleeping Watchdogs.jpg S1e7 Westley hits the ground.jpg S1e7 Westley 'Wake up!'.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs waking up 1.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs waking up 2.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs waking up 3.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs waking up 4.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs waking up 5.jpg S1e7 Westley leaving the sleeping quarters.jpg S1e7 Westley leaving the sleeping quarters 2.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs continue to wake up.jpg S1e7 Westley running past the Watchdogs.jpg S1e7 Westley screeches to a halt.jpg S1e7 Where's Moose.jpg S1e7 Somebody wake up Moose.jpg S1e7 Westley runs back.jpg S1e7 Moose sleeping.jpg S1e7 Westley running to Moose.jpg S1e7 Westley tries to wake Moose.jpg S1e7 title card.png S1e7 Marching Watchdogs overhead shot.jpg S1e7 Trio of Watchdogs marching.jpg S1e7 Westley guiding the Watchdogs.jpg S1e7 Westley slams into a Watchdog.jpg S1e7 You're in front of me.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs blocking the door.jpg S1e7 Westley can't see.jpg S1e7 Westley can't see 2.jpg S1e7 Everyone stares at Westley.jpg S1e7 Westley 'That's what I figured'.jpg S1e7 Peepers addressing the Watchdogs.jpg S1e7 Jungle planet onscreen.jpg S1e7 Screen saying 'Most Hated!'.jpg S1e7 Mocking photo of Wander onscreen.jpg S1e7 Mocking photo of Sylvia onscreen.jpg S1e7 Screen showing Wander and Sylvia's mocking photos.jpg S1e7 Lord Hater's speech interrupted onscreen.jpg S1e7 Wander giving Lord Hater a sandwich onscreen.jpg S1e7 Westley providing commentary.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'They're cunning'.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'Devious tricksters'.jpg S1e7 Peepers explaining Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e7 They don't shower much.jpg S1e7 Peepers explains more on Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e7 Peepers explains more on Wander and Sylvia 2.jpg S1e7 Peepers explains more on Wander and Sylvia 3.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'Your enemies'.jpg S1e7 Westley providing commentary 2.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'And even though technically'.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'We are the bad guys'.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'These two are the REAL bad guys'.jpg S1e7 Wander hugging Lord Hater onscreen.jpg S1e7 Westley providing commentary 3.jpg S1e7 Westley loses grip.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs agreeing with Peepers.jpg S1e7 Westley jumping and chanting.jpg S1e7 Westley jumping and chanting 2.jpg S1e7 Everyone stares at Westley again.jpg S1e7 Westley stops chanting.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs marching past Westley.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs marching on.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs marching down the hallway.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs sliding down poles.jpg S1e7 Westley sliding down pole.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs getting blasters.jpg S1e7 Westley can't reach.jpg S1e7 Watchdog seating bay.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs on right strapped in.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs on left strapped in.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs in middle strapped in.jpg S1e7 Westley running to his seat.jpg S1e7 Westley climbing into seat.jpg S1e7 Westley reaching for safety bar.jpg S1e7 Westley jumping for safety bar.jpg S1e7 Westley holding safety bar.jpg S1e7 Westley strapped in.jpg S1e7 Westley sitting up.jpg S1e7 Westley sitting up 2.jpg S1e7 Westley "What if I captured them".jpg S1e7 Westley "Then I get to meet".jpg S1e7 Watchdog talking to Westley.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs laughing around Westley.jpg S1e7 Westley hoping to get a medal.jpg S1e7 Westley medal fantasy 1.jpg S1e7 Westley daydreaming.jpg S1e7 Westley flies out of his seat.jpg S1e7 Westley flung away.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs exiting ship.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs trampling Westley.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs chasing Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e7 Overview of chase scene.jpg S1e7 The chase is on.jpg S1e7 Side view of chase scene.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs still chasing.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs see cliff.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs screeching to a halt.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs tumbling over cliff.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs at bottom of cliff.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs pushed around by ship's tongue.jpg S1e7 Ship scooping up Watchdogs.jpg "The Bounty" S1e9a Hall overview.jpg S1e9a Peepers lifting leg.jpg S1e9a Peepers steps on a Watchdog's foot.jpg S1e9a Peepers "I'm ruthless!".jpg S1e9a Peepers punches Watchdog.jpg S1e9a Peepers "Is that it?!".jpg S1e9a Peepers "You don't think I'm evil?!".jpg S1e9a Peepers "Well...'.jpg S1e9a Peepers getting blaster out.jpg S1E8aP001.png S1E8aP002.png S1E8aP003.png S1E8aP004.png S1E8aP006.png S1E8aP007.png S1E8aP009.png S1E8aP010.png S1E8aP014.png S1E8aP019.png S1E8aP024.png S1E8aP025.png S1e8a title card.png S1E8aP032.png S1E8aP033.png S1E8aP034.png S1E8aP036.png S1E8aP083.png S1E8aP094.png S1E8aP096.png S1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 1.jpg S1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 2.jpg S1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 3.jpg S1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 5.jpg S1E8aP103.png S1e08a Peepers screaming.jpg S1e08a Peepers 'Oh! No!'.jpg S1E8aP105.png "The Birthday Boy" S1e9a Portal in arena.jpg S1e9a Gift box appears.jpg S1e9a Wander and Sylvia revealed.jpg S1e9b Watchdogs jeering at Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e9b Wander "See, Sylvia?".jpg S1e9b Wander "I told you it was".jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia see Peepers.jpg S1e9b Wander with invitation.jpg S1e9b Wander thanks Peepers for the invite.jpg S1e9b Wander happy to be invited.jpg S1e9b Wander "And you thought it was".jpg S1e9b Sylvia facepalming.jpg S1e9b Wander waves onscreen.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater says there's no cowering.jpg S1e9b Sylvia pulling the bars.jpg S1e9b Wander says it's not that bad.jpg S1e9b Wander "And worst of all".jpg S1e9b Wander talking to the audience.jpg S1e9b Wander talking to the audience 2.jpg S1e9b Wander looking at Lord Hater sadly.jpg S1e9b Wander making thunder noises onscreen.jpg S1e9b Slyvia faces forward with Wander next to her.png S1e9b Wander putting out art supplies from his hat.jpg S1e9a Wander putting out art supplies.jpg S1e9b Wander shows the pinata.jpg S1e9b Wander Sylvia 2.jpg S1e9b Wander Hater is still not enjoying himself!.jpg S1e9b Wander mouth are still pointin' south!.jpg S1e9b Wander turns his frown upside down.jpg S1e9b Wander turn into that grin!.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia hears a whirring sound.jpg S1e9b A giant laser comes out.jpg S1e9b Viewpoint of the giant laser.jpg S1e9b Giant laser aims down at Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e9b Wander with smug expression Hater!.jpg S1e9b Wander You do wanna get this party started!.jpg S1e9b Wander wiggles his eyebrows.jpg S1e9b Hater notices neon lights starting to turn on.jpg S1e9b Watchdog watching.jpg S1e9b Pit monster trying to climb.jpg S1e9b Pit monster watches the obstacles comes out.jpg S1e9b The vendor about to give Sylvia a popcorn.jpg S1e09b Wine bottle laser about to fire.jpg S1e09b Wine bottle laser fires a beam.jpg S1e9b Watchdogs cheering 2.jpg S1e9b Sylvia laughing.jpg S1e9b Sylvia laughing 2.jpg S1e9b Wander notices the bomb.jpg S1e9b Wander catches Hot Patata.png S1e9b Wander Hot Patata.jpg S1e09b Wander passes the bomb.jpg S1e09b Hater recieved the bomb.jpg S1e9b Hater passes the bomb to Wander.jpg S1e9b Wander passes the bomb to Hater.jpg S1e9b Hater pass it back to Wander.jpg S1e09b Hater holding the bomb.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater exploded.jpg S1e09b Hater after the explosion.jpg S1e9b Sylvia cheering YEAAAH!.jpg S1e9b Sylvia cheering Whoo, whoo, whoo!.jpg S1e09b Hater lands next to Wander.jpg S1e9b Race to the finish.jpg S1e09b Wander starts running.jpg S1e9b Wander halts to the huge X on the floor.jpg S1e9b Hater comes by.jpg S1e9b Hater spinning in the air.jpg S1e9b Wander 'Oh, Hater...'.jpg S1e9b Wander 'I am afraid!'.jpg S1e9b Wander pose.jpg S1e9b Wander holding banjo out.jpg S1e9b Wander spinning banjo.jpg S1e9b Wander starts a song.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 2.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 3.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 4.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 5.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 6.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 7.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 8.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 9.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 10.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater wonders where Wander went.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater appearing to play the banjo.jpg S1e9b Wander behind Lord Hater's left side.jpg S1e9b Wander behind Lord Hater's right side.jpg S1e9b Wander behind Lord Hater's left side again.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater looking around.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater looking around 2.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater looking around 3.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater's hood wiggling.jpg S1e9b Wander sticks out of Lord Hater's hood.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater being grabbed.jpg S1e9b Cannon fire reaches the Watchdogs half 1.jpg S1e9b Watchdogs wearing party hats half 1.jpg S1e9b Cannon fire reaches the Watchdogs half 2.jpg S1e9b Watchdogs wearing party hats half 2.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo 2.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo 3.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo 4.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo 5.jpg S1e9b Watchdogs singing along half 1.jpg S1e9b Watchdogs singing along half 2.jpg S1e9b Monster singing.jpg S1e9b Party ends with a bang.jpg "The Day" S1E12aP001.png S1E12aP010.png S1E12aP011.png S1E12aP012.png S1E12aP015.png S1E12aP016.png S1E12aP017.png S1E12aP018.png S1E12aP019.png S1E12aP020.png S1E12aP022.png S1E12aP023.png S1E12aP024.png S1E12aP025.png S1E12aP027.png S1E12aP039.png S1E12aP040.png S1E12aP049.png S1e12a Sylvia Woohoo!.jpg S1E12aP053.png S1e12b Watchdog picks Wander up.jpg S1e12b Sylvia headbonks a Watchdog.jpg S1e12b Sylvia SIC 'EM, SLEEPYHEAD!.jpg S1e12b Wander spins across the floor.jpg S1e12b Wander spins across the floor 2.jpg S1e12a Wander kicks into a Watchdog.jpg S1e12b Wander bumps into Watchdogs using his butt.jpg S1e12a Wander shimmies up to Hater.jpg S1E12aP056.png S1E12aP057.png "The Night" S1e12b Found her!.JPG S1e12b Hovercycle.JPG S1e12b Wander turns his head.jpg S1e12b Wander gasps.jpg S1e12b Wander hides quickly.jpg S1e12b Wander takes worried breaths.jpg S1e12b Wander rushes away.jpg S1e12b Watchdog working on his tablet to control the hovercraft.jpg S1e12b Watchdog got interrupted.jpg S1e12b Watchdogs looking to the orchestra crickets.jpg S1e12b Orchestra crickets.jpg S1e12b Watchdog holding a pinnecone.jpg S1e12b Watchdog realized that he was holding a pinnecone.jpg S1e12b Button push.JPG "The Brainstorm" S1e13b Gates blown up.jpg S1e13b or not!.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater stomps into Flendar.jpg S1e13b the rest follow him.JPG S1e13b In my heart,.JPG S1e13b I always knew our planet would fall to the military genius.JPG S1e13b of the almighty.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater takes the crown.JPG S1e13b Hater is king now.JPG S1e13b the hate empire will rise.JPG S1e13b Hater is Thinking.JPG S1e13b Still thinking.JPG S1e13b Peepers.JPG S1e13b First plan rejected.jpg S1e13b Peepers thinks again.jpg S1e13b Peepers 'Okay, that's fine'.jpg S1e13b Peepers 'Don't even go'.jpg S1e13b Peepers new plan.JPG S1e13b The wedding ceremony.JPG S1e13b Watchdog Pope.JPG S1e13b The king is in the bag.JPG S1e13b Combobulator from the inside.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater thinking about it.jpg S1e13b Peepers “Banjo¿”.jpg S1e13b Peepers “How could a banjo possibly¿!--”.jpg S1e13b Sad Hater.JPG Pointing at Bob.png I Uh, Actually.png Just Wanted Lunch.png S1e13b I just want lunch.JPG Bob eating a sandwich.png S1e13b Pants Down.JPG S1e13b Sylvia with embarrassed Watchdogs.JPG S1e13b Watchdogs with belts.JPG S1e13b Wander and Sylvia disguised as Hater.JPG S1e13b X-Ray busted.JPG S1e13b Watchdogs seeing the picnic.JPG S1e13b Super Wander.JPG S1e13b Radioactive Power-Absorbing Crystal.JPG S1e13b New Hater Kingdom.JPG S1e13b Result of failed invasion.jpg "The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!" S1e15a Wander found a sock 1.jpg S1e15a Wander found a sock 2.jpg S1e15a Wander found a sock 3.jpg S1e15a Wander found a sock 5.jpg S1e15a Wander found a sock 6.jpg "The Gift 2: The Giftening" S1e19a Watchdog 1 Okay no need to panic Maybe if we just.png S1e19a Watchdogs on the control room.JPG S1e19a Uh Oh.JPG S1e19a Hater shouting at the screen.JPG S1e19a Lord Hater 'You Watchdogs are all useless!'.jpg S1e19a We got you cornered!.JPG S1e19a Maybe not.JPG S1e19a The first mistake.JPG S1e19a Halt!.JPG S1e19a Move along.JPG S1e19a The second mistake.JPG S1e19a Stand by.JPG S1e19a Lasers miss.JPG S1e19a The third mistake.JPG S1e19a Watchdog with a Wander poster.JPG S1e19a The fourth mistake.JPG S1e19a YOU!!!.JPG S1e19a Watchdog with a gift.JPG S1e19a Investigating.JPG S1e19a Lord Hater saying 'What was that all about!'.jpg S1e19a all the watchdogs are happy.png S1e19a Watchdogs surrounding Hater and Peepers.jpg S1eGiftening watchdog gifts.png S1e19a Hater and Peepers looking at monitors.jpg S1e19a Wander stealing the weapon.png S1e19a Wander runs away.png S1e19a Wander giving the gift to a Watchdog.png S1e19a Wander waving.png S1e19a Peepers, Teddy and Pete.JPG S1e19a Separate!.JPG S1e19a Going their ways.JPG S1e19a Pete and Teddy together.JPG S1e19a Teddy.JPG S1e19a Pete.JPG S1e19a Where's Teddy.JPG S1e19a Teddy with his gift.JPG S1e19a Pete's gift.JPG S1e19a He succumbed to dancing!.JPG S1e19a Incoming Watchdogs.jpg S1e19a Hater and the Watchdogs.jpg S1e19a Lord Hater You did something right for once..jpg "The Date" S1E18aP077.png S1E18aP078.png S1E18aP079.png S1E18aP080.png S1E18aP081.png S1E18aP083.png S1E18aP084.png S1E18aP085.png S1E18aP086.png S1E18aP087.png S1E18aP088.png S1E18aP089.png S1E18aP090.png S1E18aP092.png S1E18aP094.png S1E18aP097.png S1E18aP102.png "The Buddies" S1e16b Wander is taken to the pit.JPG S1E16b Wander looking at the portal.JPG S1e16b Hello!.JPG S1E16b Flying Watchdog.JPG S1E16b Lord Hater jumps away from the explosion.JPG S1E16b Peepers' Sup.JPG S1E16b Sylvia cornered by Watchdogs.JPG "The Big Job" S1e18a A Watchdog scientist comes by.jpg S1e18a Wander sees Watchdog scientist.jpg S1E20aP008.png S1E20aP016.png S1E20aP017.png S1E20aP019.png S1E20aP020.png S1E20aP021.png S1E20aP023.png S1E20aP057.png S1E20aP058.png S1E20aP077.png S1E20aP078.png S1E20aP079.png S1E20aP080.png "The Helper" S1E21aP042.png S1E21aP046.png S1E21aP047.png S1E21aP049.png S1e20b Wander pointing at Hater.jpg S1E21aP054.png "The Funk" S1E16aP02.png S1E16aP05.png S1E16aP06.png S1E16aP07.png S1E16aP13.png S1E16aP15.png S1E16aP17.png S1E16aP19.png S1E16P20.png S1E16P29.png S1E16P30.png S1E16P31.png S1E16P32.png S1E16 - Lord Hater Slouches Away.png S1E16 - Peepers Rises Greg Up.png S1E16 - Peepers Slams Greg Down.png "The Rider" S1E21P091.png S1E21P092.png S1E21P094.png S1E21P095.png S1E21P097.png S1E21P100.png S1E21P101.png "The Gift" S1e19b Wander and Sylvia snaps.jpg S1e19b Watchdogs looking.jpg S1e19b Wander and Sylvia placing the gifts.jpg S1e19b Watchodgs '' Happy ''.jpg S1e19b Wander '' Perfect! ''.jpg S1e19b Watchdog holding a weapon.jpg S1e19b Sylvia baiting Wander.jpg S1e19b Sylvia baiting Wander 2.jpg S1e19b Wander almost hit the helmet of a watchdog.jpg S1e19b Wander sweating.jpg S1e19b Watchdog notices waterdrops.jpg S1e19b Watchdog hands the gift.jpg S1e19b Watchdog suddenly become happy.jpg S1e19b Hater '' Peepers, assemble team ''.png S1e19b Red alert starts.png S1e19b Peepers along with Teddy and Pete.jpg S1e19b Wande placing the gift secretly.jpg S1e19b Wander runs away from them.jpg S1e19b Wander about to tie back the ribbon.jpg S1e19b Wander jumps for the ribbon.jpg S1e19b Wander checking the gifts.jpg S1e19b Wander slides away.jpg S1e19b Wander spectating Peepers.jpg Season 2 "The Greater Hater" S2e1 Hater surprised.png S2e1 Watchdogs start chasing Wander.png S2E1P003.png S2E1P007.png S2E1P009.png "The Big Day" Screenshot 2015-07-13-21-43-38.png "The It" S2e5b Hater chasing Watchdogs in hallway.jpg Ted.png "The Rager" 490928272.jpg "The Eye on the Skull Ship" Andy.png S2e18 andy face.png "The Cartoon" Tumblr inline o28pf8PdD21s6zsnk 500.png "My Fair Hatey" My Fair Hatey.jpg "The End of the Galaxy" Vlcsnap-2017-07-30-19h33m05s628.png Vlcsnap-2017-07-30-19h33m56s474.png Miscellaneous Watchdog1.png Watchdog2.png Watchdogs.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries